Unexpected Opportunities
by Goddoesn'tplaydice
Summary: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, both Santa and the Easter Bunny forgot to bring me ownership of Glee. Still holding out for the Tooth Fairy!

"Dad… DAD" Kurt's whisper turned to a yell as he re-read the letter he'd just received. "DAD!"

Burt Hummel came hurtling out of the kitchen, and stumbled to a stop next to Kurt,

"What is it? Who's at the hospital? Whe…." He stopped as he took in Kurt's wide eyes staring at the single sheet of paper that he had removed from the envelope. "What's that? If it's NYADA, you're not going, they turned you down why would you want to accept them after they were so stupid to say no?" Kurt shook his head and waved the paper around his mouth moving but sound wasn't coming out. In the end Burt simply snatched the letter out of his hand and read it himself.

Halfway down the page Burt's eyes widened and they flickered from Kurt to the letter several times before he blurted, "Seriously? They're offering… Really? Wow"

"I know, I didn't think I'd get any opportunities after NYADA. But it's so unexpected, especially that kind of offer."

"A scholarship as well. When d'you think they saw you perform? 'Cos you didn't often, except maybe that time at the park."

"I don't know. Maybe it's a hoax, from one of the football guys as they're leaving. 'final bash at the gay guy!'." Kurt muttered sarcastically. "I'm surprised they didn't send it sooner"

"Hey, don't be like that, we could always check. There's a phone number at the bottom, and don't you always call them Neandertalls or something, so they wouldn't think to put a phone number on. D'you wanna find out? And should I ring or d'you want to?" Kurt looked unsure, as though ringing the number would just make everything real, like the letter in his hand wasn't real enough. He glanced between his father and the letter undecided for a few moments before making up his mind. Kurt had decided that he was old enough and brave enough to find out whether or not something was a joke, but he was still young enough to get his Dad to phone up for him. He looked at Burt pleadingly,

"Can you ring, please? I don't really want to find out that it's all fake, but if it is, I'd rather you told me than some secretary who'd rather be canoodling with her boss than working." Burt smiled slightly before leading Kurt into the kitchen to fetch the phone and to make some coffee.

"So, while I ring up you can make the coffee. It'll calm your nerves. Yes, decaff for me." Burt rolled his eyes as Kurt opened his mouth to protest Burt's caffeine intake. Closing his mouth, Kurt put the kettle on and began the process of making the coffee while Burt dialled the phone number on the letter.

"Hello, my name's Burt Hummel. I'd like to speak to John Randall please."

"It's in connection to a letter my son has received."

"Kurt Hummel."

"That's the one."

"Yep."

Kurt looked over at Burt's face as he was speaking, his hand hovering over the jar of coffee which he was about to spoon into the cups. It was hard to tell what was happening, but they seemed to recognise his name which was a good sign, however, maybe it was an accident, or there was someone else called Kurt Hummel or….

Kurt breathed in and out. Trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts and ideas, but they kept coming. In an attempt to dispel these thoughts, he shook his head and concentrated more on making the coffee. As he finished making the coffee, he tuned back into the conversation.

"…definitely the one." There was a longer pause, during which Kurt tried to read Burt's expression but had never seen his father look like that before.

"If it's alright with you I'll discuss it with Kurt and then we'll get back to you?"

"Thank you very much Mr Randall, Goodbye"

Burt hung up the phone and turned to look at Kurt, who quickly passed him his cup of coffee. Slowly, Burt inhaled and then took a sip, seeming to enjoy the anxiety he was putting Kurt through whilst he enjoyed his hot drink. Finally, Kurt broke,

"So, what did they say? Is it a hoax, am I still going to waste away my life in Lima?" Kurt gabbled.

"Well, first I spoke to a very nice secretary who did not seem like she would rather be off doing other activities. Then I was put through to a Mr Randall who is the head of the department, and the man who sent you the letter." Here Kurt interrupted.

"Stop the build-up and just tell me. Pretty please, with a spare tyre on top."

"It's all true." Burt grinned at his son as he gaped at him and accidently let some coffee dribble out of the side of his mouth. "Mr Randall saw you a few years ago when he was here watch some seniors, and he was impressed by your performance. But he was told that you were unlikely to be considering applying for this kind of scholarship in the future, and it was only when they had someone drop out recently that he thought of you. He then mentioned that he happened to bump into one of your teachers at an event recently, and they got talking and your name cropped up. Long story short, you got a scholarship."

Just then, Finn wandered into the kitchen, catching the last few words of the sentence, "Who's got a scholarship?"

Burt and Kurt looked at each other, as though daring each other to tell Finn before Kurt snapped and squealed,

"I have. I have a scholarship! I'm going to College!" As it started to sink in, his small smile started to stretch across his face and he spun on the spot. "I'm actually getting out of Lima and going to College. It's not a hoax!"

Finn looked rather confused as he looked over to Burt for an explanation. Burt opened his mouth to explain but got cut off when Kurt engulfed him in a hug. He motioned that he'd explain later over Kurt's shoulder. Finn shrugged and grabbed a glass of water then shuffled out of the kitchen away from Kurt's celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.

DISCLAIMER: Look to chapter 1. Also, I know nothing about American Colleges, and all of my research for this fic came from the internet. Therefore, I am sorry if any of it is wrong.

Not long before Carol was due to get back from work, Kurt was fluttering around the kitchen making a chicken casserole and some dessert that Finn and Burt agreed smelled fantastic and couldn't wait to get their hands on. At the same time, Finn and Burt were watching a baseball game and Finn was 'subtly' trying to get Burt to tell him what had happened in the kitchen that morning. Burt on the other hand was being stubborn and telling Finn to wait for his mother. Just as Finn started to ask for what Burt felt was the 200th time, the front door opened and a voice called,

"Honey, I'm home!"

Finn jumped out his seat and raced down to the door to greet Carol. Not a minute later, he was practically dragging her down the hall and into the living room where Burt was waiting.

"Finn, hold up, let me get my shoes off at least. Finn, I've just walked in the door. Can I please have space to breathe?"

"But Mom, Burt and Kurt won't tell us what happened earlier if you're not here, and I really, really wanna know." Finn whined. "I've been waiting for hours and hours."

"Finn, it's 4 o'clock, you don't get up before 12, how can you have been waiting for hours and hours? Plus when Kurt spoke to me about dinner, he didn't mention anything newsworthy, and that was in my lunch break." Carol chuckled as she toed off her shoes and put her bag on the sofa.

Carol then turned to kiss Burt and then hugged Finn before walking into the kitchen to say hi to Kurt and find out how dinner was going. She was quite surprised to see him fluttering around the kitchen in a bit of a daze, and a soft smile that appeared to have been there for hours, rather than the normal, calm, methodological workings that she was used to.

"Hey Kurt, good day?" Kurt jumped in surprise and turned with a yelp, spoon in hand. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was, he then quickly dumped the spoon on the side and practically leapt to where Carol was standing and enveloped her in a hug.

"Whoa, what's that for?" was the shocked question that came from Carol, quickly followed by, "Not that it's not appreciated."

"You'll find out in about…" Kurt checked the timer on the oven, "5 minutes, but it's fantastic, and Finn'll finally stop asking about it, so that's two pluses!"

Kurt then shooed her away to tell Burt and Finn that dinner was almost ready. While Carole cajoled the boys into helping her set the table, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that had Kurt in such a state. He'd been so unhappy after his NYADA letter, so she couldn't imagine what had cheered him up so much, it was confusing her and she couldn't wait until Kurt told her what was going on.

Eventually Kurt brought out the casserole and the eagerness could practically be seen vibrating off of Finn while Carol was far more subtle in her anticipation. As soon as the pot was put on the table, Finn pulled Kurt into his seat and told him that as they were all there and dinner was on the table, then it was time to 'spill the beans'. With a glance at Burt, Kurt looked down at his plate before taking a deep breath and starting his explanation,

"I got a letter this morning that confused me. I thought it was a hoax, so I got Dad to phone up and confirm it, but, it turns out that I got a football scholarship. So I can still go to college, and get out of Ohio." He looked up as he finished his sentence, his smile still there, but slightly guarded as though wary of their reactions.

"Wait, _you_ got a football scholarship. But you only ever played one game. How could anyone know that you were good? You haven't even played since then, they must have the longest memory ever!" exclaimed Finn.

"I don't know how they remembered, but apparently the guy who's head of sports was scouting for seniors when we won that year, so he saw me play. Dad said he's friends with Coach Beiste and he contacted her when one of their members dropped out to see if I was still playing or something, or to see if she thought that I wanted an offer. It was so weird, I thought it was the jocks having one last joke or something."

Carol got up from her chair to go round and hug him. "Congratulations Kurt. You really deserve this. But where's the scholarship for?"

"Amherst."

"Amherst? Aren't they supposed to have one of the best college football teams around? Surely you're not going to do a major in sport, 'cos you may be good, but you'd get bored, right?" burst out Finn.

Kurt smiled at him, "They are supposed to have a good football team, and I wouldn't do a major or a minor in sport, I'd just be part of the football team. Amherst have a pretty good theatre and dance program, so that'd be my major, and my minor would be French."

The other three all looked at him slightly bemused,

"Looks like you've got it all figured out kiddo, you wanna go?" Burt commented.

"Well, it's not that far away, it's a similar distance to New York, and I could even go on weekend visits to New York if I wanted. I also talked to Blaine, and we've prepared for me to go away, it'd be weird him at school and me working in your garage, I'd want to go back to school for a year."

"Hang on, how did you get a sports scholarship, when I didn't?" broke in Finn, "I spent forever on the team, and you spent all of a couple of weeks and you get into Amherst and I get stuck here, how is that fair? I mean…"

"Finn," Carole scolded, "Your brother has gained something wonderful and you can only complain."

"It's ok Carole. Finn, I think it said that it was some sort of program to encourage those who had some sort of talent but weren't using it fully to go further with it, or given the opportunity to use their ability." Kurt explained calmly.

Burt then interjected, "Coach Beiste apparently said that the team weren't very tolerant and that's why she believes Kurt wasn't on the team for very long."

Finn seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before nodding, settling into his seat and digging in to his casserole.

"But, honey, what about all those jocks that'll be on the football team, you just left that kind of ignorance, you sure you want to go back and face it again? I know you're strong, but people are also bigger and stronger because they're older." Carole had retaken her seat and some of the concerns had started to seep through.

"Nah, he'll be fine, I mean not only did he get the entire team to dance to single ladies on in front of the whole school and the other team, but Karofsky's going to Amherst as well. It was on Facebook the other week. He's doing a major in maths or something like that." There was a moment's silence as the rest of the family gawped at Finn who glanced around and responded with a simple "What?"

Burt was the first one to get his voice back, and he quickly spoke up, "Wasn't it that Karofsky kid that was bullying you? D'you really wanna go somewhere he is so he can start again where you don't have back-up?"

"Dad, he was picking on me because he was jealous that I was able to be so open about myself and he couldn't. You remember he tried to kill himself 'cos he was bullied about being gay. He's changed, so it'll be fine, and I may even have back-up in him." Kurt retorted. "And yes, before you ask, I think he has changed enough for me to be able to get along with him."

"Kurt, are you sure that this is really what you want, and you're not just going because of the whole NYADA rejection? You have to be sure that this is what you really want and that you're not just settling for second best." Burt pressed, concerned.

"I am sure, I've looked into their programmes and within the theatre and dance programme, they do play-writing, which you know I've been interested in." he directed that comment at Burt, "they also do directing which could be a secondary fall-back if necessary. It is most definitely not just settling for whatever comes along, I didn't expect it but it's an amazing opportunity." The way Kurt spoke was almost final, especially when he finished up with "More casserole anybody?"

Burt looked over at Carole almost helplessly as he was realising that this time his little boy was deciding about university, he would get just about no say in it. He could do nothing but sit back and watch as Kurt took control of his life which was rather scary for him to see.

"Shall I call them back tomorrow and talk to Mr Randall? Tell him what you've decided, although you'll probably have to audition for the theatre programme." Was all that Burt could think of to say in response to this decisiveness.

Kurt nodded at Burt, "Please, I wouldn't know what to say."

Slowly, the topic of conversation moved onto other things such as Carol's day at work, and other such topics as they moved onto dessert. And Kurt was eagerly looking forward to the future he had at Amherst College.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.

Kurt found himself becoming increasingly more and more nervous as the summer drew to a close. He spent as much time as he could with his family, friends and of course, with Blaine. He also found himself seeking out David Karofsky to try and discuss a potential alliance so they were not alone at Amherst, and they could present some sort of unified front.

The atmosphere in the Hudmel household during Kurt's last weeks at home was tense, and yet subtly freeing. Kurt had begun to notice that he was never really alone when he was at home, Finn seemed to find any excuse to be in Kurt's room a lot of the time he was asking stupid questions that even Brittany knew the answer to. Burt and Carole were more subtle in their farewell techniques, such as Carole inviting Kurt to do some more cooking so as to 'stock up for a few days'. Burt offered to help him pack his things, so he didn't have to do it all alone.

Blaine however, despite it being clear that he didn't want Kurt to go was almost unbearably sweet about his leaving. Each Saturday he arrived on their doorstep holding a bunch of flowers, and with some cheesy pick-up line rolling off his tongue. Yet he would then take Kurt off on some adorable date where they wouldn't talk about his leaving, but just enjoy the time they were spending together.

Kurt would never tell anyone, but although he told them he felt stifled, he really enjoyed the attention and was extremely touched by the fact they seemed to feel they would miss him when he left Ohio for College. He knew that he would miss them when he left town. Which was not long now, and he was both eager for and terrified.

He knew that Burt was proud of him, but it had been drilled into him when he had been helping out at the garage, and when he'd been leaving the office which he'd popped into for a second, and he heard his Dad brag to one of his customers,

"Y'know my son, well, he's got a football scholarship to Amhurst." At that, Kurt had slid back into the office with a smile on his face.

Lost in thought and rememberance, Kurt was surprised when Burt called him to the kitchen from his room where he was doing some packing.

"Yeah, d'you need something?"

"Just a word, take a seat." Kurt did so looking confused, "Now, this is gonna seem like I'm picking on you, but I'm really not. I would say exactly the same to Finn. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, with the same confused look.

"Y'know I want you to go out into the world and be yourself and not be afraid of anyone. But you also know that there aren't a great many accepting people around. Now, I want you to be yourself, but don't do that anything like when you wore black for ages."

"Dad, Alexander McQueen had died! And it was only for three weeks."

"I do remember that it would've been for longer if I hadn't threatened to burn the rest of your clothes. Don't forget that whole 'theatricality' thing. You know what I mean right?" Burt hoped he hadn't managed to push his son away with a few sentences that may have come out sounding wrong.

"Yeah, Dad, I do. You just don't want me pushing myself in people's faces. 'Cos people round Lima have kinda got used to me and people in Massachusetts won't be used to me, I may be an entirely different type of person. Yeah?"

"yep. That's roughly what I meant. I just want you to take care of yourself, 'cos we won't be there to help you…" that's when Kurt cut him off,

"Dad, I'm 18. I don't need protecting like I did when I was 8, and I don't need to go and hide behind Finn when the jocks are out to get me. But I have contacted Dave Karofsky, and we agreed to keep in contact so that we could help each other out."

"I know you don't need protecting anymore Kurt, but I just remember when you _were_ 8, and it doesn't seem that long ago to me. Anyhow, this is your fresh start. Make it count for something." Burt couldn't help the emotion that seeped through his words, knowing that in less than a week his son would no longer be in the same state as he.

"I'll make you proud Dad." Was Kurt's short reply as he stood and then rounded the table to hug his father. Neither seemed to want to let go, as if they would be letting go of each other for ever if they released each other.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, any of it. Also, anything about Amherst's campus is entirely from my imagination, and how it worked with the plot. Sorry if you actually go there, I'm not from America.

SUMMARY: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.

Kurt Hummel liked to think of himself as a rather confident person, but sometimes even confident people felt fear. As he and his father approached Amherst, he decided that he was not scared but merely apprehensive of what the future would bring. If he could attend McKinley High for several years with the jocks throwing slushies, doing dumpster tosses and slamming him into lockers, then he was sure he could handle whatever Amherst threw at him. As long as it wasn't worse than that. But he didn't have Mercedes, Brittany, Tina or any of the other girls to shrug it off with, or any of the guys to form a protective circle around him. What if one of….

No, nobody pushes the Hummel's around. Kurt was going in there head high, he was confident, talented, and he would act like he owned the darned joint. He took a breath and looked up from the Vogue he was pretending to read and actually looked at the buildings they were approaching. None of them looked too terrifying or horrific from the outside, they seemed to have decent exit points, and there were no visible dumpsters. Kurt shook his head minutely, and then told himself off for thinking negatively immediately.

"So Dad, what do you think?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders before replying, "It's not bad, looks more modern than I'd imagined, but there's some decent older bits."

"Aesthetically, I guess it's nice. I bet inside they need some serious redecorating, places like this always look like they haven't been redecorated since the '40's. My retinas will probably be scarred forever when I walk into those halls."

"Yeah, well, you're not to waltz in and tell them to start redecorating. It's kinda rude to tell people you don't know that their home looks ugly." Burt warned as though he'd said this thousands' of times before.

"Dad, I know this, d'you know how many times you told me this before I reached 9? I'm not that rude. I'll clearly wait 'til I've been here for at least 2 months before I tell people that their decor is disgusting."

Burt snorted as he swung the car around the corner, he had expected no less, Kurt would get comfortable, wait 'til he could stand the sight of the wallpaper no longer, and then lodge an official complaint. If that didn't work, he was likely to start a campus-wide protest. Watch out Amherst, here comes Kurt Hummel! He had done a similar thing when he was younger. Shortly after Burt had enrolled him at a local dance group, Kurt had come home frequently complementing the lessons, but complaining the colour of the dance outfits – he didn't think that boys should be dancing in bright blue. He'd waited for the teacher to be comfortable with him and his ways, and to have complemented his dancing enough, before writing a letter of complaint. He then waited for a few weeks to see if it would work. It did not, so he started going around the few boys that attended and making little comments about the colour of the outfit, eventually all of the boys had complained to all of their parents. The teacher was then forced to change the colour of the outfit to a decent black – as was conveniently suggested by all the participants of the campaign.

Burt smiled as he remembered this event, he debated reminding Kurt of this event as it was likely to cause riots within the university halls if he were to do a similar thing again. He decided against it, and simply went with,

"Yeah well, you want your lecturers to like you, so please don't cause any of them to hate you within the first few weeks. Also, I want no reports of you doing any ridiculous things that could cause in you being kicked out of college. Ok?"

"Dad, I'm eighteen. They can't tell you about what I'm doing, because I'm now legally an adult. Also, d'you really think _I'm_ going to do something that's going to get me kicked out of college? Finn would get himself kicked out within a week, I wouldn't dare. He's the one that got suspended, not me."

"Be nice to your brother." Came the almost automatic response from Burt, "Plus, you've been sent to the principal before, so don't go throwing stones at glass houses and all that."

Very maturely, Kurt stuck his tongue out at his father,

"I saw that. I may be driving, but I've still got the use of the parent's third eye!"

"That doesn't exist. I spent hours looking for it when you fell asleep on the sofa and I was 11. There's nowhere for it to go!" Kurt looked triumphant.

"Kiddo, it hides itself when non-parents look, also, it moves to locate the child and their mischief automatically so there is no escaping." Now it was Burt's turn to look triumphant. "Here we go, Amherst's main gates."

Kurt's face froze, as he took in their location. They were there. At the place he was going to spend the next four years of his life, where he would live and learn.

"Dad, you were supposed to tell me when we got close, not when we got here." Kurt whined as he turned to glare at his Dad,

"Well, you were supposed to pay attention." Burt retorted playfully, "If you were that excited, you would keep an eye out for important landmarks, not read Vogue. Again."

Kurt pouted, "Just because I'm able to tell what actually looks good on a person, and don't wear the same thing every day, doesn't mean that you can mock me for reading Vogue. Also, you did say you would tell me when we got close. So there."

Burt chuckled, "I stand by what I've always said, if it was the same thing every day, I'd stink by now. So, clearly not the same thing! Anyway, here we are." Burt pulled into a parking space, and the two were silent for a moment, "Right, let's go find out where you're room is 'cos it's gonna take over half an hour to lug your bags to any room."

Kurt smiled at this, "Yup, and that would be with two people carrying them. Mercedes did my nails yesterday, so there's no way I can carry any bags." Burt immediately shook his head

"No way. There is absolutely no way on this earth you are getting away with not carrying your shoes and stuff to your room. It's yours, you can at least help!"

Kurt huffed as he slid out of the car and joined his Dad. But a small smile grew on his face when an arm was slung around his shoulders, and he leaned into Burt slightly as they walked towards the administration building to collect Kurt's keys.


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMARY: After his NYADA rejection, Kurt gets an unexpected scholarship offer.

There was nothing to be feared from simply walking into a locker room both Kurt and Dave were both frantically telling themselves. Yet together they paused apprehensively before they went for their first practice of the year. Due to the individual nature of the try-outs, they had not yet been in there with a large group of people and the thought was intimidating.

Kurt looked over at Dave who'd gone slightly pale in anticipation of what may be on the other side of the doors, possibly remembering the last time he'd been in a locker room with a group of people. He stood slightly closer to Dave and looked at him,

"It'll be fine. Nothing can be worse than High School." He smiled slightly as he geared himself up for what was about to come. In response, Dave lightly touched Kurt's shoulder and said with all sincerity,

"Thank you. I will keep my promise." Kurt turned to face the door as he nodded at Dave,

"I know." They stood there for a moment longer, before Kurt huffed and decided that enough was enough. They were going in there whether they liked it or not.

"Do I have to push or pull you in? Or are you going to walk in by yourself?" he glanced down, "In those trainers that've seen far better days?"

At the typical Kurt remark, Dave grinned "I'd ask you to pull me, but I think that boyfriend of yours may take offense, so I'll walk in myself thanks." In a moment of questionable maturity, Kurt's tongue found itself poking out at Dave before he shoved him towards the door.

"After you then," came the sarcastic courtesy followed by a mock bow in reply. Dave then pushed open the locker room door and entered cautiously. None of the boys currently in the room batted an eyelid. Kurt entered moments after him, and silence slowly spread across the locker room as each successive conversation halted abruptly.

Kurt sighed and waved jauntily at them before turning to Dave, "I'm gonna go get changed, you?"

"Uh-huh, there's no-one over there. 'S that ok?" He allowed Kurt a few moments to appraise it before he tugged him over to the empty space, "It's not going to clean itself if you glare at it. Just keep your Marc Antony's off the floor."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt dumped the bag he'd appropriated from Finn on the bench and began to sort his things out, "They're Mark Jacob's. Marc Antony was a General in the Roman period. He was Caesar's right hand man."

"At least I got one name right. Hey, that isn't designer. Did you steal Finn's bag?"

"Only after I'd washed it about 12 times first." Kurt grinned, "Plus, he didn't need it, and I wasn't paying a fortune for something that would only get stunk out in a few weeks."

Dave nodded his head in acceptance. The rest of the people in the locker room were completely bewildered. A stereotypical jock, and a stereotypical gay-kid were friends? Scenario after scenario could practically be seen broadcast across the heads of the team members. It couldn't be, maybe they were on a dare from people back home, or they were forced to get along as they were the only people they knew here?

Just as Dave and Kurt finished getting ready, the coach emerged from his office with a broad grin splashed across his face. He practically bounced across the space between his door and where he wanted to be.

"Right team, my name's Coach Matthews. Now, when I point at you, I want to tell us your name, what state you're from and then what school. Understood?"  
Receiving a bunch of nods, he pointed to someone on the far left and they went around until all of them had introduced themselves. Kurt muttered to Dave that it made him feel like he was a prisoner stating his name, rank and serial number, drawing a snort in response.

"Ok, we're going to move outside, and then we're each going to state what we think our biggest or best contribution to our school's football was. It doesn't have to be major to the team, but has to be significant to you." He glanced around for his first victim volunteer, and his gaze landed on Kurt,

"Kurt Hummel. How about you tell us first?" He invited.

Kurt glanced at Dave before he spoke, "I can't really tell people, I have to show people. D'you have a portable music player anywhere?"

Looking bemused the coach nodded, "Uh, yes, there's one in my office, give me two minutes. What CD do you need?"

"It's ok, I have one with me." He turned to Dave, "Just in case." He then jogged off to the locker rooms as the coach jogged off to his office.

When they returned, it was clear that the other team members had been trying to get answers out of Dave, yet had been unsuccessful. Smirking, Kurt bent down and put the CD in the player whilst Dave lined up a ball.

Once the music began, the others were looking sceptical as the McKinley players once did, but the moment the ball soared through the goalposts, they were looking awed. Dave just looked proud as he spoke,

"That won us our only game of the season." Kurt blushed.

"And _that_ is why this boy is your kicker. Now, James, your contribution?"


End file.
